


I make this look easy

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 9 Tagathon [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Drabble, Episode: s09e14 Captives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really? <i>Really?</i> Sam gets locked in and Dean gets knocked out? REALLY?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I make this look easy

**Author's Note:**

> I hate it when the episode writers make the Winchesters looks stupid.

_These are the infamous Winchesters?_

Del watches Dean rifle through random crap while he waits for Sam to squeeze under the door and into the unit with Linda Tran. One click and Sam's trapped; a few moments later Dean is unconscious.

He calls Barry after tying Dean up. Can't spill the Winchesters' blood without permission, after all. He vaguely wonders why that order's never been rescinded, but he supposes it makes sense that Crowley wants them all to himself. He better get a really nice reward, though. One of the captives at least.

Fucking ridiculous, these idiots took down Lucifer.


End file.
